Different textile products incorporating cosmetic active ingredients capable of conferring hydrating, antioxidant or firming properties thereto are known in the state of the art. In all the cases, it has been seen that the active ingredient is added to the fiber once the latter has been manufactured, such that said active ingredient is only bound to the surface of the fiber and is thus gradually released in the skin.
However, fibers of this type have various drawbacks among which the low effectiveness and durability of the cosmetic effect provided by them can be mentioned.
There is therefore a need in the state of the art to provide a new textile fiber with cosmetic properties which at least partially overcomes any of these drawbacks.